


January Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	January Man

Title: January Man  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge #257 January Man  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Please excuse the uninspired title.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

January Man

~

After accepting Severus’ offer to get him some punch, Harry joined his friends.

“Things seem good between you and Snape,” Hermione said approvingly.

Harry smiled. “They’re brilliant.”

“He doesn’t seem the party type, though,” Ron said.

“He’s not.” Harry glanced over to see Severus approaching. “He’s more of a...January man.”

“A what?”

“He really hates Ministry ball season,” Harry explained. “December is his least favorite month. He comes to balls with me because in January, I stay home with him.”

“Sounds boring,” Ron said.

“Trust me, Mr. Weasley,” Severus purred, his hand cupping Harry’s arse possessively. “It’s anything but.”

~


End file.
